Fairy Tail DC Comics one shot
by XxUniOreoxX
Summary: This story is one shot. Set after Grand Magic Games. To celebrate their victory during GMG, some of Fairy Tail's prominent members participate in a Halloween Festival competition where they have to dress/cosplay their favourite DC Comics character! Multiple couples included. Who will win?... read the fanfic to find out. Rated T just in case.


**Fairy Tail meets DC Comics-Halloween Festival**

 _"There are people in this world who enjoys being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude"_

 _-Makarov Dreyar- (Fairy Tail)_

 **Chapter #1: The Announcement**

 **Lucy's P.o.v**

Fairy Tail never seems to surprise you.

I entered the guild with enthusiasm and with a big smile on my face, as you can see, I am in a good mood, don't ask me why; I don't exactly know either. I just had this hunch that something is going to happen, well it might; my hunches normally works according to the situation I'm in, but sometimes it might just be a stupid hunch or whatsoever.

I strolled to the bar side of the guild and took my seat next to my bestie: Levy-chan, who was busy reading a book, I recognise the book as one of the books I occasionally buy for no reason, because of the amount of books in my apartment, I let Levy-chan borrow some of mine for safe keeping, since I finish some of the books anyway.

"Lucy, your order, please?" Mirajane, the barmaid, asked, as she was just finished wiping some of the cups and essentials, who smiled sweetly.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie, please?" I answered. My mouth watered, just thinking of that cool liquid in my mouth eases my stress and keeps me calm. Man, I'm beginning to sound like Natsu.

"Serving in a minute!" the white-haired she-devil replied in return retreating off somewhere, probably to prepare my order.

"Thank you!" I shouted to her retreating steps.

While I was waiting, I stared at Levy, who, I presume finished reading the book.

"Aww ,the ending is so good! Lu-chan, where did you get this?!" she asked with stars appearing on her eyes. I could already tell she adored the book, no surprise there. I, myself personally read it and thought it exceeds my liking.

"W-well, let's just say, I bought it around a nearby bookshop, near my apartment. He-hehe" I answered, while I scratched my neck. I honestly do not know where such a famous book like that written by one of my favourite authors ended up in a cheap, low-class bookshop. I normally buy well-descent books around the port town Hargeon or just borrow one from the library. I was just too lazy to travel at that time, that's why I bought this random book, instead.

"Really, can you show me the bookshop, sometime?!" she pleaded, she's practically on her knees. Seriously, she's being melodramatic when it comes to books. No surprise for me, of all the times I spent with her, I'm used to it.

"Yes of course!" I said, I don't exactly know what particular day or time where going, but I'm certain I'll decide on that later.

"Yes!" Levy stood up and fists pump the air with bubbling excitement. I laughed at Levy's childish behaviour.

While I was patiently waiting, I heard, despite all the chit chat voices from the members, familiar voices from the opposite side of the guild hall, shouting and arguing. I recognised it as Natsu and Gray's voice. Here we go again, always the constant squabbles that you can't get used to, to tell you the truth, I've grown quite used to it.

"Come on Ice Princess, afraid that the almighty Natsu will kick your ass?!" Natsu mocked.

"Don't get so full of yourself, flamebrain, I'd rather die than lose to a fire prick like you!" Gray argued back. In one swift motion, he stripped off his shirt, then threw it in the air. I noticed that Juvia caught the shirt then clutched it dreamily to her chest, for dear life.

"Gray is so hot without his shirt! Juvia thinks that her eyes is going to be blind because of manliness" she mumbled it to herself, but loud enough for me to hear judging from the distance.

Natsu, collided his forehead against Gray's. "Huh? Prove it" he said. That's when the whole disaster began. I can tell from Gray's expression that he is very determined on proving his strength to Natsu. Oh Oh, I know where this is going. "Ice Make Geyser!" Multiple Geysers appeared, without a second thought, Gray delivered his attack...it was aimed directly at Natsu, whose hands are coated in flames. At that point he announced his attack "Wing slash of the Fire Dragon!" The attacks collided with each other, destroying some of the tables and chairs in the process.

I can hear from the distance Happy and Juvia's voice cheering enthusiastically for each mage.

"Go! Natsu!"

"Sorry to bring it up to you, Happy, but Gray-sama will be victorious!"

That's when they had their own argument as well, and at that time the whole entire guild began to join in. From Elfman shouting something about being a man to basically no one, Cana drinking booze, who now is laying on the ground,wasted, to Vjteer dancing some weird type of dance maniacally.I would never understand their antics, but without this usual rowdiness, Fairy Tail would never be the same. I guess that's what makes Fairy Tail; Fairy Tail.

The rowdiness was soon interrupted by a very furious Erza, a fury that can almost struck the island of Madagascar into pieces; I'm not even kidding. (Madagascar is something I've read in a book). I could practically sense her dark aura emanating inside of her.  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Erza demanded, her loud voice echoing through the walls. Her eyes scanned across the room, meeting mine for a split second, then moving on to the next person.

I followed her eyes, then saw Natsu and Gray totally paralysed, fear evident to their faces. "It was you two, huh? No surprise" Erza asked more to herself than them." The Titania walked to the pair, members backing out, clearly terrified of her wrath. That's when the action began. Erza took their heads and bumped them really hard. After that, went all Jackie Chan to both of them, constantly beating them up. "Hapeeee... help meeee" Natsu begged, after Erza's torture session. Happy hurried to his master's side and began calling out for Wendy. Wendy, who heard it, rushed to Gray and Natsu's side and began healing them, with the aid of Juvia.

"Erza that is harsh you know." Mira replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well, they deserved it for getting on my nerves." she answered, without hesitation. After that, the red-head retreated off and began shouting demands to the members to clean up the mess they've made. Even poor Natsu and Gray were being bossed around, despite their bandaged hand and forehead.

"Here's your order" Mirajane said with her calm, sweet voice of hers that I seem to adore. She placed my favourite smoothie in front of me. Mmm..., finally, a smoothie always calms me down and keeps me relaxed. For your information, I'm not smoothie addicted just like Erza, who is addicted to strawberry cakes and soufflé.

"Sorry, If it took a long time, Lucy. It's just that when Natsu and Gray were fighting, they ended up destroying the bar place and the smoothie, so I had to clean up and make another one." Mira apologized.

"No, It's alright, Mira" I said. I sometimes wished, that Mirajane is at least my sister, she is charming and sweet. Lissanna sure is very lucky to have a older sister like her.  
While I was sipping my favourite smoothie, Levy decides to spark up a conversation between us, three girls.

"Have you heard that Master is having a special announcement tonight? Everytime I asked him about this 'special announcement' he always said it's a secret. I don't know about all of you, but I kind of feel excited for this, apparently, he is going to say the news tonight." Levy-chan explained.

A Special announcement? Now that's new, I knew Master very well, everytime he say something is special, it might have something to do with what Fairy Tail had done or achieved or maybe It's a prize or something. Just like before Grand Magic Games when we went to the beach to train for the upcoming event.

"No, apparently I haven't heard anything about this, guess I'm too busy." I answered. "Mira, do you know anything about this?" I cast my attention to Mira; because she didn't seem to be serving anyone at this time.

Mira was about to answer when Master Makarov interrupted.

"Everyone, turn your attentions to me, I had a very important announcement to make today, and you must listen." Master snapped. Master is currently standing on the second floor railing, so that everyone could see his miniature body. "This is it! I can't wait now!" Levy said enthusiastically, beside me. I don't know why she is interested on this announcement so much, but maybe, It might surprise me as well. After that I cast my full attention to Master, waiting for him to deliver his speech.

"As you know, the Fairy Tail guild won the Grand Magic Games X791, because of all your hard work and spirit, we successfully managed to reach the fame we used to have seven years ago. Therefore, I congratulate you for all of that."

"Gramps, get on the topic already!" Natsu boomed.

"Shut your mouth, Natsu. (cough) Now if you let me continue.  
To celebrate our new found victory, the S-class mages and of course myself, decided that we should take part on something special; and that is... Fiore's Annual Halloween Festival! I'm certain that you're all familiar about that. I don't know about you, but I seem to vaguely remember that we participated once on that Festival, eight years ago. That's the year before you joined Fairy Tail, Lucy, if you're wondering.  
Let's see... what happened next is a disaster. The minute you brats stepped in the Festival, chaos unfolds. I seem to remember you Natsu, scaring poor little kids, about Wendy's age, by wearing some masks and frightening them. Of course, knowing you, you won't remember. It's just not Natsu, all of you, because of all your childish behaviour, we ended up getting band from participating on the Festival ever again. But that's all in the past now. This time we'll show something new!"

Wow..I never knew Fairy Tail was banned about something, It just proved that Fairy Tail is really chaotic.

"By the way, the reason I wanted you to participate on this is because, there is a competition. Before I go to full detail about the competition, I just wanted to tell you that because we won the Grand Magic Games, we have the power to decide which theme this year's Halloween Festival will be and by that I mean appropriate one-"

"So, to summarise, you're just asking us our opinions on which theme this year's going to be?" Gajeel abruptly asked. Seriously, this guy needs to improve his manners. Don't tell Gajeel that I said that, he's probably going to beat me up. And that triggers the part where the Guild members argue about which theme it is going to be.

I couldn't seem to hear what Master is saying since his voice is being engulfed by the loudness of voices near me,but I could tell he was trying hard to shut the voices up, even Levy started to talk to someone.

"Nee, Luce, " Natsu started. "Do you think being Ninjas is great for this year's theme?" he asked. I don't even now why he is asking my opinion on this. to be honest, I totally had no idea. I noticed that he was wearing his scarf on his head, concealing his whole entire face except the eyes. Giving it the 'Ninja theme' He had his clasped together, as in ready to perform a Ninjutsu. I heard him say "Nin Nin" whatever that means.

Suddenly, Gray decided to butt in"Wha? Ninjas are not even scary droopy eyes, This is Halooweeen.." Gray said, emphasizing the word Halloween. " You need to stick that information in that little head of yours." he added.

"I'm not asking your opinion, ice prick. I'm asking Luce's. and by the way, Ninjas are dangerous, they're unfathomable type of people who lurks everywhere like a bat. Who knows, the person behind your back is a Ninja." The moment Natsu said that, I was beyond surprised. I never expected him to upgrade his knowledge, much less say long words. The first time I saw him, he can't even pronounce conviviality. I'm not the only one who is astounded, Gray looked taken aback. "What?" Natsu asked, when he found that our eyes are focused directly at him. He was totally clueless about what he's done. However, Gray recovered, he flashed Natsu a smirk. "We all know very well, you can't even pronounce my last name right" Gray said, causing Natsu to lose his temper dramatically. "What did you say? Ice prick" suddenly the whole Ninja scenario was later forgotten. Natsu and Gray argued, again. I sighed.

"I know, how about we dressed like Fairies. Fairy Tail is the name of our Guild, right?" I heard Wendy asked Charla nearby. Gajeel heard this, judging from his ears perking up. "You're reading to much Fairy Tales, Shortie. We all know very well that dead bodies and skeletons are the best theme." Gajeel argued. Wendy, who heard this, started to sulk in the corner. "Oi Gajeel. Stop ruining a child's childhood stories, you'll end up giving them a nightmare in their sleep." Levy-chan instructed. "Huh? Who are you to tell me what to do. Shrimp." he argued back.

Levy's temper were practically rising at a high point. "How many times do you I have to tell you, stop calling me Shrimp!"

"Umm...about a thousand times?" that reply only made Levy angrier.

I felt like my ears is going to explode any minute due to their bickering, not only that, the guild seemed to be screaming at me because of all the multiple mouths at the same time. Thankfully Master came into rescue. "STOP BICKERING, BRATS!" his loud voice boomed across the whole perimeter of the Guild, as a result, the members stopped talking and looked at Master.

"Seriously, you kids need to learn when to shut your mouth." Master gave a big sigh. "I hate to tell you this, but the S-class mages and I already decided on what theme it is, in order to avoid any disagreement from any of you. I'm supposed to tell you what the theme is when Gajeel rudely interrupted me." Master glared at Gajeel, but Gajeel don't seem to care, as he is trying to divert his attention away from the old man.

"Therefore, the Theme of this year's Halloween Festival is..."

 **A/N:** **Not much going on in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be good. Please excuse my grammar, English is not my first language so if anyone spot any mistakes, please feel free to tell me, this is my first fanfiction so I kind of feel nervous...**

 **By the way can anyone guess what the Theme is?...you are free to guess.** **The theme will be revealed next chapter^_^ (*gave a mysterious wink*)**

 **Reviews, favourites and follows are highly appreciated.**

 **Ja ne! Fairy Tail fans.**


End file.
